Bring Wine Next Time
by ladidai
Summary: With the nice dress she has on, he wonders what her original plans for tonight were. Superseded by Fate Without Destiny


A/N: Set in the same universe as "Holding Court."

* * *

><p>Quinn randomly stops by his apartment on a Saturday night.<p>

She says she was in the neighborhood and decided to see if he was home. He's pretty sure that she knows he's home tonight because he's still new in town and the only people he knows are work and her friends and he doesn't hang out with either group all that much.

When he comes back from the kitchen holding a bottle of wine and two glasses, he finds her sitting primly on his couch with her hands and legs crossed, looking completely out of place dressed as she is. With the nice dress she has on, he wonders what her original plans for tonight were.

She says, "Thank you," when he hands her a glass of wine and he's amused as she holds the glass by the stem and swirls the liquid inside then holds it up to her nose to sniff it a few times. After a good ten seconds, she finally takes her first sip of the wine and he can see her gently work the liquid around her mouth before finally swallowing.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" she asks since he's been looking at her the entire time.

"This stuff isn't expensive," he says as he holds up his own glass, cupping the bowl in his palm. "You don't really need to go through all of that."

"And you really shouldn't be holding your glass like that. Your hand is going to heat up the wine."

Mike chuckles. "I didn't know you were a sommelier."

The look she gives him freaks him out and shuts him up because it reminds him of the ones she used to give in high school.

He looks forward and wonders why she stopped by because most of their conversation at work is work related and they don't talk much outside of work. They're both still pretty quiet so most of their time is spent listening to the stories her friends tell.

After he sips at his wine a few times, he turns his head and finds her looking around his place.

"So, um—"

"I like your apartment," she says, still looking around between sips of her wine.

"It's not much." And it really isn't. It's pretty small and the furniture is cheap. His stuff is everywhere because he's always been pretty messy and this apartment is no different.

"It's comfortable," she says before looking at him. "Like a home should be."

"Thanks?"

She goes back to looking around and the conversation dies. The silence starts to bug him so he turns on the TV which draws her attention.

"What're we watching?"

"Don't know. See if anything is on cable, if not I've got Netflix." He sips on his wine. "You have any preferences?"

"No sports. No reality shows, unless it's Top Chef," she says with a tone that tells him he better pay attention to her. Not that he would pick those things now that he knows she doesn't like to watch them.

He flips around for while until he settles on a channel that just started playing Star Trek, the J.J. Abrams movie version, when Quinn comments that she loves the movie and its sequels. Chuckles come out of him because he finds it amusing she likes those movies until she looks over at him which quickly shuts him up.

Every once in a while Mike glances over at her during the movie and every time he does, she's still sitting primly in the exact same position as when he first saw her. For someone who says they like the movie, she doesn't react to anything that's on screen. He figures that the stuff with Scotty would make her crack a smile at least because Simon Pegg is funny, but when he looks over she's still got the same expression on her face.

Meanwhile, his lanky arms and legs are sprawling over the rest of the couch and shifting around because that's how he's always been and he's happy she doesn't seem to mind it.

The bottle of wine is almost finished when the credits begin to roll. Quinn checks her watch and stands up. Mike scrambles to his feet to join her.

"Thanks for having me over," she says like Mike had actually invited her over, but whatever.

"Thanks for coming over."

She picks up her handbag and starts to make her way to the door.

"Quinn."

She turns around.

"Is everything alright? I mean you just stopped by..."

A smile appears on her face. "Everything's fine. Andrew," her boyfriend, "got called in to work a double shift at the hospital again and, like I said, I was in the neighborhood."

"Oh."

"Thanks again," she says before beginning to walk away again.

"Quinn."

She turns around again.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She smiles again and says, "No, I'll be okay. It's not that late."

"You sure?"

"Yea," she says before heading towards the door again.

"Quinn."

She turns around and, by the tightness of her smile, he can see she's starting to get annoyed.

"Bring wine next time."

Her smile widens until it reaches her eyes and she says, "I will."

And she does.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know I should be working on "Louboutins" but my muse is in love with Fabang and I can't really blame her.


End file.
